


The Vain Frog And The Biased Crow

by jia_kameda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_kameda/pseuds/jia_kameda
Summary: Prince Tooru is vain and greedy and doesn't wish to marry. He gets into trouble and gets turned into a frog. Tsukishima Kei is a young hunter and only wishes to live a quiet life, as he is not entirely ordinary. What happens when the two meet?Update schedule unstableTAGS might change depending on updatealso posted on ff.netCURRENTLY ON HIATUS





	1. Prologue

Vanity is a great sin, so is greed.

However, no one told that to the crown prince of a small Kingdom in the north of an island.

The prince was named Tooru and lived his life in great admiration of his own appearance and desired whatever someone else held dear. He loved the morning hours when his servants dressed him and he could stand in front of the mirror in the closet and gaze at his own perfect appearance. He loved the gowns and gloves, which underlined his slender figure, the shiny fabrics, which flattered his fair complexion and heeled shoes, which made his butt look even more firm than the two buns already were. However, what he loved to look at most was his face, which was framed by chocolate brown locks.

Prince Tooru walked through the world, which mainly consisted of his father's palaces and the hunting grounds around those areas, without caring about other people's feelings; this grieved his old father a lot, because he did not have any other children. Not that the King had not tried, but his first wife had died during Tooru's birth, after having had suffered through three miscarriages before. His second wife, who was like a mother to Tooru, had conceived two children by the King, one was a cute girl and the one had died in his first week on this earth. The couple did try to have more children, but in vain.

The King had looked all over the Kingdom to find some sorcerer or witch to help them have another child, not that he did not love the two he had, but more were always better. Especially as he had to see his only son and heir grow into a splendid looking young fool. Every try to educate him and reform his actions lead to nothing, as the only person the prince listened to was his step mother, who was young and equally vain. She loved him a lot but made sure to teach him a great disregard for anything that did not please him, as she lived by the same measure. And so years went by and the prince grew older and his father grieved more and more.

When Prince Tooru turned eighteen, the King decided that it was time for his son to marry, as his five years younger sister had been married off the spring before, and so the King announced that a ball would be held during which the spoiled prince would find his bride.

The announcement came as a shock to the young prince who had not thought of settling down with any of the girls, who fluttered around him day after day, but complaining to his father did no good and his stepmother could also not help. So he danced the night away and announced, that he would not be taking a bride, as none of the girls who had come to be evaluated pleased him.

"You cannot honestly believe that I would marry any of those stupid little things!" exclaimed Tooru enraged and huffed.

"Oh, you will marry one of them or I shall give you to the next best person who walks by the grave of your dear mother!" The King roared.

The handsome young man winced. "You would not… dare!"

"Try me!" The Kings voice was ice.

"Mother! Oh dear mother!" Prince Tooru had turned to his stepmother and looked at her pleadingly "Do something! He must be out of his mind!"

But his stepmother cannot help. The young Queen helplessly smiled down on him and tried to speak to her husband, but he would not be moved. "He marries one of the people around in this Ballroom today or the next person who walks by his mother's grave!" he shouted angrily. "I will no longer tolerate my son not being married and not producing heirs. I have, trough no fault of my own, but him as my heir, but who know how long I'll have him? With my luck, he'll die before his time and this country is doomed!"

"I shall not marry anyone who's not my equal!" proclaimed Tooru. "Please excuse me." He strut out of the room up to his chambers, where he locked himself in and began to think of a plan how to either convince his father that he would not marry any of the silly girls or any other person for that matter. But his brain, only filled with vain thoughts and greedy feelings, so selfish that they were utterly useless, proved to be of no help.

After about an hour there was a faint knock at his door and he opened the door for his stepmother who hugged him tightly as he cried on her bosom. He was all but a child again. When he regained some of his senses and composure, she looked into his eyes and said: "There is one thing, I can do for you."

"And what could that be? You said there was no way you could persuade my father!"

"That is true…" she said "But I can help you leave this castle. If you leave, there is no way he can force you to do something you don't want to."

"Leave the castle?" His eyes widened. The thought had never crossed his mind.

"Yes, leave."

"But how? Father will immediately know if I walk out of the door and have me back in a minute."

"Well, you'll have to be in disguise."

"Oh! Yes, of course."

And so the plan was taken up, shaped out and they made haste to see it executed, as the King had declared that the prince would be married within the next month. Right on the night of a new moon as to not be seen, the Queen helped the young prince walk down the castle in a series of hidden staircases and pathways behind walls. Everything seemed to go well, but alas, they were detected by a guard right when they reached the gate to the outside world and the alarms were rung, fully armed guards poured out of any door that could be found close by and it seemed as if the prince would be captured and brought to his father for judgement.

However, the Queen whipped out a wooden stick from under her dress and to the astonishment of everyone, she turned the prince into a frog, grabbed the greenish, bluish animal and threw him over the heads of the guards through the gate.

The frog landed on the road without being hurt thanks to a second spell said by his stepmother, however, she was overpower by the guard and could not lift the first spell and so Tooru had no choice but to hop out into the world and leave the castle, his home for all his life behind, while being in such a repugnant form.


	2. Chapter 1

Kei Tsukishima had been a hard worker in all his life, but never complained about his lot. His parents had left him and his brother Akiteru but little money when they had passed away when he had been around eight years old, but with his and Akiteru’s abilities to be frugal they made ends meet and Tsukishima could take up an apprenticeship as a hunter, which he had completed at the age of sixteen. Now, two years later, he and his brother lived a decent life in a small cottage on the outskirts of one of the villages not far from the large castle of the King. 

They even had enough money that Akiteru, now almost twenty-five years of age, was in the position of asking the father of the girl he liked for her hand. The girl he liked was a sweet tempered blond sixteen year old who by the name of Hitoka Yachi. Her father had passed away when she had been little and now she was under the protection of her mother’s second husband, a merchant of rather well standing in the world. However, he did not care all that much about his stepdaughter and therefore was rather disposed to accepting Akiteru’s offer of marriage, even though he was not exactly of the same standing as himself. Akiteru had learned the trade of a carpenter. 

Kei didn’t care either way. He just wanted his brother to be happy and if Hitoka Yachi would make him happy then he would not mind living under the same roof as her, even though he did not know the girl.

“Say, Akiteru”, he addressed his brother one morning in early summer when they were having their breakfast. “When are you planning on proposing to Miss Yachi?”

Akiteru looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”

“I was just thinking that it might be prudent to ask sooner rather than later” Kei murmured and evaded his brother’s gaze. “Because who knows how much longer the old Maeta will be willing to have her remain unmarried.”

“Thank you for caring.” Akiteru smiled brightly. “I am going to propose soon, do not worry. But first I will have to go to the carpenter fare. You know, the one I told you about.”

“The fare, which will keep you away from home for a month?”

“Exactly that one.” A knock on the door could be heard, but neither of the brothers reacted. “Asking her to marry me before I leave would be ridiculous.”

“What would be ridiculous?” asked Tadashi Yamaguchi curiously. He had entered the small cottage after having had knocked. He was Kei’s childhood friend and neighbour and therefore very used to entering and leaving the house as he pleased. 

“Asking Miss Yachi to marry me when I’m about to leave for a month.”

“Oh, I would not think it strange if you asked her.” Tadashi said and but a basket on the breakfast table. “Here, my mother sends me to bring you one of our first lettuces for this year.”

“You would not find it strange?” Akiteru looked at him puzzled. 

“Well… Would it not be easier to send her letters and stay in contact if you were officially engaged to be married? Mr. Maeta might not like the talk around town which could arise if his stepdaughter maintained a frequent exchange of letters with a young man who might prove a disappointment to her.”

Kei nodded. “Tadashi’s right.”

“Oh, I never thought of it that way.” The oldest of the three men nodded and then got up from his seat. “Well, I shall think of when I will propose to her and Mr. Maeta. But now I ought to go to work. Tadashi, thank your mother for the lettuce.” He pat the brown haired boy on the shoulder, put his plates into a wooden basin filled with cold water before grabbing his coat and leaving the cottage. 

Kei sighted, put away everything that was left on the table and had not been eaten, before washing the dishes. Tadashi had sat down on a chair by the table and talked about this and that while he watched his friend doing the household chores. The brothers had divided the chores according to weekdays. Every second day one of the two was responsible to do all the chores and on Sunday they divided what had to be done between the two. Naturally they could not always do all the chores as both worked outside the house and so they had Tadashi and his family on which they relied on for things like doing the laundry or occasionally feeding the chickens or tending to the garden. 

“So, he really is going to propose to Miss Yachi” Tadashi mused and smiled. “He had liked her ever since he laid eyes on her for the first time… How old was she then?”

“Fourteen I believe.” 

“Oh yes, she was just freshly out, I think. Her mother is rather odd to have let a girl of the age of fourteen come out into society.”

“I think she just thought it better for Miss Yachi to be presented earlier rather than later so that she might get accustomed to society.”

“True, she is still rather shy.”

“So are you” sneered Kei and put the second plate back into the cupboard. “Thank you for the lettuce.” He took the vegetable and put it into the small storage room next to the kitchen. 

“I hope it’s tasty” Tadashi replied, ignoring Kei’s first remark. “Well then, I’m off to go and help my father. Stay safe on your trip to the forest” and with those words he left Kei alone in the cottage. 

The tall blond did not stay home alone for long, as he too had to leave for work. 

-.-

Deep in the forest stood a small hut in which a young-looking man lived. He had pitch-black hair and a sober, or rather cold, air around him. He had been living in the small hut for about a decade now and felt quite comfortable in his home, despite not having any neighbours except for the wild forest animals. Or maybe he liked his home so much because no one bothered him there. Few people knew about this hut and it was far enough away from the main road through the forest that most travellers never even suspected that there was someone living amidst the trees. 

It was afternoon; the black haired man was standing outside the hut piling up firewood. It had been a quiet day, like most days were quiet and when he had finished piling up the wood he sat down on the bench in front of his hut and stared up to the leaves of the trees. 

“What do you see?” He heard someone ask.

The black haired man did not need to look away from the leaves to know who had asked him. He knew that a young-looking man with grey hair stood between the trees and started at him with hungry eyes. “Something is going to happen tonight. You might want to travel further to the east than is your usual rout this time. Maybe even until you reach the walls of the castle city.”

“Why is that, Keiji?” The grey haired man didn’t sound the least bit curious, it was rather a formality to ask the question as he knew that he would do whatever he was advised to do. 

Keiji shrugged. “I can’t tell you but you’ll see what I mean if you travel there tonight.” The grey haired man stepped closer to him and it was when he laid a hand on his check that Keiji finally stopped looking at the leaves but into golden eyes. “Koutarou” he said matter of factly. “Take me to bed.”

A grin appeared on the grey haired man’s face. “As you wish, my master.” He kissed him once before picking him up and carrying him over his shoulder into the hut. 

It was dark in the small building, thick curtains covered the few windows and the candles in the holders were unlit. Koutarou’s eyes had to adjust to the darkness first before he could safely carry his partner to the bed in the far left corner. 

He laid him down on the straw mattress and began the undressing. He threw the linen shirts and trousers as well as the undergarments on the floor. When both men were naked, they began kissing again. 

“Keiji” whispered Koutarou sweetly as he kissed his lover’s tights and caressed his balls. “Keiji” he repeated the name over and over again while he probed into the anus with cream, which he had taken from a drawer that stood close to the bed. 

Keiji moaned and bucked his hip to make Koutarou reach deeper, reach his sweet spot.   
The grey haired man complied with every wish that he could read from Keiji’s movements. He reached deeper. He caressed his balls, his member. He kissed the length of the dick, licked the precum from the bellend, wrapped his mouth around the head. He moved his fingers in his back and made his lover come. He drank the sperm as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. 

“Ahh…” Keiji moaned and held Koutarou’s head in place while he came into his mouth. Satisfied he bridled his head up into the small pillow. “Mhm…” He mused and smiled at Koutarou when he finally came up to face him. 

“May I continue?” the grey haired man asked in a very low voice.

Keiji nodded and spread his legs again. He felt Koutarou line himself up and enter him shortly after. He did it with gentle force, stopped for a moment so that Keiji could get used to the foreign heat in his back. Koutarou kissed him and took up a steady pace. 

Both men moaned and sweat ran down their torso and when Koutarou came, he collapsed onto the sweaty chest, ran his hands trough the black hair and nestled his head close to Keiji’s neck. He fell asleep while still caressing the pale flesh. 

It was about one hour later when the two men woke up again. They got up; Keiji walked to the other side of the room to a small wooden basin and began to wash the dried sweat from his body while Koutarou dressed. “You ought to go now,” said Keiji when he glanced out of the window and had seen that it was about to get dark. “Or you will not reach the castle city in time.”

Koutarou nodded. “I shall be back by dawn.” He stepped out of the building wearing a dark grey cloak over black trousers and shirt. 

-.-

It was night but the moon did not light up the sky, it was new moon. But the darkness pleased most animals. The one’s which were hunted fancied themselves better hidden and therefore less likely to be attacked by their predators. The one’s which were hunting fancied themselves better hidden and therefore more likely to surprise their prey. 

The large crow circling the sky did not think of such trivial things. He flew his circles and looked down to the scenery underneath. He had flown over houses with straw roofs, fields for potatoes or corn, more houses this time with wooden roofs or even stone, streets. At first the streets had merely been dirt paths, but they gradually changed into stone cobbled streets from the larger towns. Suddenly the castle city came into view. 

The crow did not know why he had flown this far. He did not usually venture that far. He preferred to circle the fields or to sit on the scarecrow, as long as there were no other crows. He hated to be part of a murder, especially as there was a very obnoxious crow with a slight orange head.

He continued his expedition over the castle city. It was somehow special to view he got of all the wooden roofs and the cobblestone streets. A few streetlights were lit, not many households had complied with the new law that required every house in the city to have a small glass lantern next to the main door with a lit candle in it during the night. 

When he got closer to the castle bridge, the crow suddenly heard a scream. He looked down and spied a frog, which fled from an owl. It was an interesting spectacle and the crow only watched the two animals at first. He had sat down on a lantern close to the bridge. But when he heard the frog scream again, the frog had dodged an attempt of the owl to catch him with his claws. 

It was weird but the crow could have sworn that the frog was screaming in a human voice. He was screaming for help in the human tongue. The crow crooked his head, thought about it a moment, though “pathetic” and dived down catching the frog from under the nose of the large owl. He did not stop to look at the dumb face of the owl but made haste to leave the other bird behind. 

If he was to safe the frog he had to avoid being caught by the owl that probably was stronger than him. He flew the whole distance to his home and ignored the frog’s scream. Naturally he continued to scream for help for a while, as he could not know that the crow had rescued him and not caught him to devour him himself. 

The crow landed on the windowsill of a two-story cottage in a small town close to the woods. He kept the frog in one of his claws and knocked on the window with his beak. It did not take long until someone with a candle appeared at the window, opened it and spoke: “Kei, what is it?” Tadashi rubbed his eyes and yawned. The crow raised the claw in which he held the frog and crooked his head in a motion to make Tadashi look at the frog, which had been silent and looked quite scared. Tadashi held out his hand and the crow dropped the frog in it. 

“He spoke in human language” explained Kei now. “See if he’s still alive…” Then he turned around and disappeared into the night. 

Tadashi closed the window and carried the frog to a small desk, not really knowing what he was supposed to do with the frog. He had never nursed a frog back to health, it was late, there was little light… and who knew if the frog would not turn into a human the next morning, like Kei did. Tadashi sighted and decided to let the frog lie with him in his bed, as he had to go back and get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I said I would probably only update once a month, but I feel like updating this story right now - sorry for everyone who would like me to update my other story faster..
> 
> But I will probably not be able to update this story a second time before a month is gone by.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading so far, I hope you all will like the new chapter and I'm sorry that I update it 2 days late (I kind of thought the update was due on the 5th but somehow it seems that I published the story on the 2nd?). Anyways, please enjoy!

Tadashi Yamaguchi rose with the sun to discover that the frog was still a frog, but it breathed steadily and slept like an angel. Tadashi took a better look at the animal, after having fed the chickens and before he took his breakfast. Now there was enough light, he saw that the frog was not injured, it had probably only been scared the night before. 

Tadashi sighed and went downstairs and asked his mother for a spare basket, put some straw and cloth in it and took it upstairs. However, the frog was not on the bed anymore when he entered. “Oh no”, the brown haired young man mumbled and started looking around the room. “Where are you...?” He looked and looked and suddenly spotted the green creature hiding in the corner under the chest drawer. “Oh there you are!” He smiled. “Come out, little one… Come out.” But the frog refused to move and evaded the hand.

“Filthy hands!” he sneered and Tadashi was taken aback.

“Filthy? Excuse me! I just washed them!” he exclaimed and pouted. “I was going to give you some food, but if you insult me so, I’ll have to rethink it.” He got up and turned to the door.

“Wait!” The frog looked at him now with what looked like interest and not disgust, as far as Tadashi could distinguish the facial expressions of the animal. “Food? I am indeed hungry, yes, give me the food.”

Tadashi looked down on the frog. “Hm…” He was inclined to give in despite having been insulted just a moment earlier. 

However, the frog spoke again before Tadashi had any time to react. “I’m telling you to give me food.”

“And who are you to order me, little frog?” He creased his forehead, he usually didn’t retort to others like that, he had Tsukishima Kei to do that for him, but just right now that frog did piss him off.

“Well, I am of course Tooru, Prince Oikawa.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Well then, please jump into this basket and I’ll escort you to the breakfast room.” He put the basket on the floor and pushed it towards the frog. Prince Oikawa, could it actually be true?

“I am to be addressed as ‘your royal highness’, you peasant” the frog lectured him but jumped into the basket non-the-less.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, put the cloth over the green animal and left the room. “I’ll go see Kei”, he shouted so that his mother or one of his siblings would hear him when he proceeded out of the front door. He walked down the short stretch of street to the neighbouring cottage. He knocked and entered. The two brothers were sitting at the breakfast table in silence. “Good morning” greeted Tadashi, closed the door and walked towards them. 

“Good morning”, Akiteru greeted back, smiling. “What brings you here so early?”

“Oh, I just wanted to check how Kei is doing – it must have been a rough night yesterday.”

Kei shrugged but said nothing. Akiteru frowned. “What happened?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary.” Kei spoke with little interest in the conversation.

“Where is my food?” they heard a voice from the basket which Tadashi had put down on the table. 

Akiteru was surprised to meet a talking frog. He was accustomed to seeing crows, as he himself had turned into one at times, like his little brother did now, but frogs he had never seen talking. 

“This” Tadashi grabbed the frog and set him on the table “frog claims to be the crown prince Tooru, Prince Oikawa.” Tooru blew up his cheeks but could not answer in this state, as he was not exactly sure how he could deflate them again without some embarrassing sound. “I don’t know if what he said was true, when I asked him who he was, but that was his answer. That he was the son of our be… be… bedazzling King. So I suppose we must treat him accordingly.” 

“Well… Let’s not worry about his name and the authenticity of it yet”, said Akiteru, choosing his every word very carefully. “But tell me, how did the frog get here in the first place?” He looked pointedly at his brother.

“I rescued him from an owl when I was in the castle city last night.” He did not return the gaze.

“You were in the city?” 

“Yes. Do not ask me why I flew that far but I did. And on my way back I was chassed by the owl for a while, but I was able to escape.”

“Well I guess then it must have been a rough night.” Akiteru frowned. “Have you been at you know who’s place recently?” 

“No, why should I? We solved the problem – you don’t turn into a crow anymore.”

“But you do! I don’t see how you can be so stubborn about it! I should never have let you take over the burden…” He sighed sadly.

“Don’t be so melodramatic, brother.” Kei rolled his eyes. “I was the one who took over being a crow, because who knows what Miss Yachi would think if she had a husband who turns into a crow at night – “

“So you are the crow that abducted me yesterday!” The frog had finally found out how to deflate his cheeks. 

“Abducted?” Kei raised an eyebrow. “Well, then may I assume, that the owl, which seemingly attacked you, was your servant? And that your cry for help was a fool’s play?”

“Well... Eh… No…” The green turned slightly red. “But a gentleman would have asked if help was wanted and not just taken me to God knows where!” 

“We live in a town only 4 hours from the castle city. So don’t worry Prince Oikawa, returning you home will be no problem”, assured Tadashi and smiled. 

“Well, you ought at least help me reverse the spell before thinking of returning me home.” Tooru’s voice sounded as authoritarian as a frog’s voice can sound and still, Kei could only snicker. 

“Turn you back? Well, good luck with that.”

“What did you say, peasant?”

“You might not have noticed, your royal ribbitness, but none of us will be able to turn you back or know anyone capable of doing so – otherwise I would not be turning into a crow every night.” The blond got up from the table and took away the foods, which were still left.

“Hey! I have not finished my meal yet!” protested the frog but was ignored. 

Akiteru got up from his seat as well and began washing the dishes, but before he did that, he snatched some cheese from the plate on which Kei had arranged it to wrap it into some paper in order to protect it from the mice, and lay in front of the frog. “Please, eat some more.” He smiled and went back to his chores. 

“I ought to go,” announced Kei after he had gone upstairs for a moment and come back. “What are we to do about his ribbitness?”

“Can you take him to work?” asked Tadashi. “I can’t, as you might figure…” He made an apologetic face; Kei grumbled something and then picked the basket up before leaving the house. Neither of them mentioned the possibility of Akiteru taking the frog. It would only end in a disaster. 

\---

It was around noon. Keiji sat on the bench in front of the small hut. The laundry was drying on a line between the trees and the house on his left hand side; something that looked like bread was in the oven on his right hand side. 

Keiji had his eyes closed, listening to the birds in the trees and the insects in the bushes. He breathed steadily, almost as if he were asleep. 

He heard footsteps, small twigs breaking under heavy, booted feet, a cloak brushing past branches full of leaves. 

He kept his eyes shut, knowing exactly that he was not in danger. That who was coming, even though the person sounded unnerved, would not mean any harm. 

He heard a sigh. Someone sat down next to him on the bench. Another sigh. “I failed you.” It was Koutarou’s voice. The voice Keiji had been expecting. “It was like you had predicted. Something did happen in the castle city but I could not get my claws on it. A crow stole what I had been supposed to bring here. I followed the crow but…” He sounded very grumpy. “It outwitted me… It got away. I am sorry.” Keiji heard Koutarou bend over; he probably buried his face in his hands.

There was a moment of silence. 

“I suppose then that it was not meant for you to bring what ever it was to me.” Keiji sounded indifferent to the situation. But he had misjudged Koutarou’s emotions. He jumped from his seat the moment the words had left the black-haired man’s mouth. Koutarou began to explain what exactly had happened and why it was in no way okay that he had failed his mission. Keiji listened silently. “Don’t do this to yourself” he said after Koutarou had apparently finished. “Everything will be all right.”

“But what if the Prince was eaten by the crow?”

“I don’t think so.”

“How can you be so sure?” Koutarou sounded very angry and Keiji finally opened his eyes to look into the golden pair in his lover’s face. 

“That was no ordinary crow, trust me. A normal crow would not have gone and picked the prey of an owl.” He laid his hand on Koutarou’s upper arm and caressed it. “I think I know who it was. Everything will be fine. Trust me.”

“I always do.” Koutarou sunk on his knees and laid his forehead against Keiji’s. “You know that.” Keiji caressed the grey-haired man. “You are my master. There is no way I do not trust you. But I cannot help but feel that my failure is grave this time.” 

Keiji sighed. “I forgive you” he whispered and took Koutarou’s head in his hands so that his lover had no choice but to look at him. “Come now.” They both got onto their feet. Keiji pointed to the door. Koutarou got into the hut without saying another word while the black haired man first went to the oven, took the bread-like thing out and carried it into the building where he put it on the kitchen table. As he turned around he saw Koutarou waiting for him on the bed. 

He was naked. His clothes were scattered on the floor, only the cloak he had hung on a nail on the wall. His eyes had this sparkle. His smile was alluring. Heat rose up in Keiji’s stomach. Slowly he walked through the room, taking off his own clothes and leaving them wherever they dropped on the floor. 

The instant the black haired man set his leg on the bed he got kissed by his partner. Their tongues engaged in a slow and slippery fight while their hands roamed the other person’s body. Koutarou sunk his left hand into the short black hair, pressing their faces as close as possible, his right hand first explored Keiji’s back, then his abs and finally wandered between his legs.

Keiji’s hands both tore on Koutarou’s flesh at the back and his buttocks. He scratched the skin on the shoulder blades, tore at the lower back muscles, pushed the butt cheeks and parted them. He probed the anus but did not really enter it until Koutarou let go of his head to reach for the cream and hand it to him. 

The slightly taller man got on his knees, facing away from Keiji so that he could actually see what he was doing while he fingered him. He first inserted only his middle finger and let Koutarou get used to hit before he pulled it out and put it back in together with the index finger. While he massaged him from the inside, Koutarou began to grunt from satisfaction and his dick swelled up. However, Keiji ignored it and Koutarou could not reach it, as he had to keep his arms in place. He knew that Keiji would be very upset and punish him if he moved his arms. The first time they had done this he had tried to get himself off while being fingered, but Keiji had thoroughly punished him for it. 

The grunts turned into moans and the moans into screams as Keiji found Koutarou’s good spots and indulged him for a bout ten minutes.

The grey-haired man was very close to coming by the point when the fingers were suddenly pulled out. He whimpered. It suddenly felt cold in the area where the fingers had been before. “Please…” He moved his backside a bit, hoping something would be pushed up his anus again. It felt like hours passed until he felt a pair of hands on his butt cheeks, pulling them apart and a cock aligning with his entrance. “Yes!” he screamed when it pushed inside him. It felt so incredible to be done by Keiji. Keiji didn’t usually put it inside him, he somehow seemed to prefer being the one who was done, but he was not unskilled when it came to doing it. 

Keiji fucked him slowly and with little force but drawing out moans by hitting the right spots at the right time. He also did not neglect the rest of Koutarou’s body. He touched his chest, caressed the formerly abused back and lovingly wrapped his fingers around the still erect and very hard dick. He stroked him gently in the same rhythm he had while fucking him. 

Koutarou was the one to come first, spilling his semen over the white and sweaty sheets while Keiji continued to fuck him. He drew out his own orgasm but pulling out before he came, spilling his load onto the sheets next to where Koutarou had come a few minutes before. 

They curled up next to each other, the taller man wrapping his arms around the other and they fell asleep. 

\---

It was half an hour before the sun set when Kei returned home, still holding the basket with the frog inside. He had thought of abandoning him somewhere in the woods as Tooru had done nothing but complain; about the weather, the way the basket shook, how he got nauseous, how he was hungry, how Kei’s company sucked as he did not reply to most of what Tooru said and how the situation in general was just horrible. 

Kei secretly thought that the person who had turned Tooru into the frog must really hate him, probably because he was so very demanding and just would not shut up. The blond had not asked why he had been turned into a frog or if he really was the prince – which he probably was not, the prince was too well protected to be anywhere near a witch or a wizard – because first of all he wasn’t all that interested in the story behind the curs and second he had the feeling that Tooru would not answer the questions. Despite all the complaining and awful chattering he seemed to be very cautious not to say too many personal things. Well, at least they had something in common. Kei too refrained from telling people too many personal things. There were things one ought not tell people, not even the closest of friends and so he hid some thoughts and feelings even from Tadashi or his brother Akiteru. He would also never be overly friendly with his sister-in-law, if Akiteru would ever propose to her. 

He sighed. He did not have a problem with welcoming Miss Yachi into the family. She was a nice person, but her stepfather was a rather annoying man and he did not feel like being connected to him would do him any good. He was an ordinary hunter, pleased when he could spend his day in the woods, alone and undisturbed, he did not share the old man’s interest in the local gossip or intrigues concerning the power structure of their village. He only wanted to live peacefully and see his brother be happy. 

“Peasant!” sounded the croaking voice from the basket.

“I will tell you one last time, I am a hunter and not a peasant” Kei grumbled and pushed the door to the small cottage open. 

The frog huffed. “Same same. Is there food?”

“No.” The door clicked shut. “There will be no food for another half an hour. We eat after the sun as gone down.”

“Why, is it again time for Lenten?” The frog sounded surprised. 

“No, but my brother will not be home before the sun has set and we will not eat without him.” Kei put the basket on the table and went to change his clothes. When he came back down he saw the frog struggling to get out onto the table. Kei watched him climbing the wall of the basket and was very amused by the desperate face of the frog. He did not attempt to help him. Why should he? He would probably only get yelled at again.

It was when the frog had stretched out to the maximum of his length when Kei suddenly realized that he was hurt. It was only a small scratch, but still he could make out a small wound that was probably left from where he had held him with his crow claws. He sighed and went to get some medicinal cream to treat the wound. 

When the older Tsukishima came back twenty minute later, Tooru had a small bandage around his torso and tried desperately not to look to scared by the large crow sitting only a few centimetres away from him on the table. Of course he knew that it was the blond hunter, as he had seen him transform and of course he was sure that he would not hurt him again, but is frog instincts told him not to trust the feathered animal and he was very happy when he saw the older brother finally coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. As mentioned in the summary, I am not sure how often this story will be updated, but I'll try to do it at least once a month - so in the same scheduled interval as my other story, but I don't promise anything.


End file.
